MSX FM
MSX FM (also MSX 98 in Grand Theft Auto : Liberty City Stories) is a Drum and Bass radion station in Grand Theft Auto III, hosted by MC Codebreaker. Description Having a playlist that consists solely of Jungle/Drum and Bass music, the station's musical beat is fast paced and energetic, and characteristically features MC Codebreaker frequently MC'ing his own vocals into the continuous mix of music tracks, although his thick London accent makes his dialog hard to understand for those not aquainted with this style of music or MC'ing. Much like Rise FM in GTA III, the station is a continuous DJ mix of musical tracks, and as a result does not play advertising. The station's design references various real-life drum and bass-related subjects; the station's suffix is 101.1 - a reference to Timecode's (Rob Playford) mix CD 01.1 (Released on his record label 'Moving Shadow'), while MSX itself stands for "Moving Shadow". Tracks GTA III All songs played in MSX FM in GTA III originate from Timecode's 2001 mix album titled "01.1". * TJ Rizing - "Agent 007" (can be heard mixing in while other songs are playing) (2000) * Calyx - "Quagmire" (2001) * Rascal and Klone - "Get Wild" (2000) * Ryme Tyme - "Judgement Day" (2000) * Hex - "Force" (2000) * Omni Trio - "First Contact" (2001) * Aquasky - "Spectre" (2001) * Rascal and Klone - "Winner Takes All" (2000) * Calyx - "Catapult" (2001) * Rascal and Klone - "The Grind" (2000) * Ryme Tyme - "T Minus" (2000) * nCode - "Spasm" (2000) * D Kay - "Monolith" (2000) * Dom & Ryme Tyme - "Iceberg" (2000) GTA Liberty City Stories All tracks in MSX 98 are taken from Moving Shadow Records, which various British drum and bass pioneers are signed on. * Omni Trio - "Renegade Snares" (1993) * Renegade - "Terrorist" (1994) * Foul Play - "Finest Illusion (Legal Mix)" (1993) * Omni Trio - "Living For The Future (FBD Project Remix)" (1994) * DJ Pulse - "Stay Calm (Foul Play Remix)" (1994) * Hyper-On Experience - "Disturbance (Tango Remix)" (1994) * Higher Sense - "Cold Fresh Air" (1994) * Omni Trio - "Living For The Future" (1994) * Omni Trio - "Thru The Vibe (2 on 1 Remix)" (1994) * Deep Blue - "The Helicopter Tune" (1994) * Dead Dred - "Dred Bass" (1994) Videos GTA III Tracklist File:GTA III (GTA 3) - MSX FM Calyx Timecode - "Quagmire" File:GTA III (GTA 3) - MSX FM Rascal & Klone Timecode - "Get Wild" File:GTA III (GTA 3) - MSX FM Ryme Tyme Timecode - "Judgement Day" File:GTA III (GTA 3) - MSX FM Hex Timecode - "Force" File:GTA III (GTA 3) - MSX FM Omni Trio Timecode - "First Contact" File:GTA III (GTA 3) - MSX FM Aquasky Timecode - "Spectre" File:GTA III (GTA 3) - MSX FM Rascal & Klone Timecode - "Winner Takes All" File:GTA III (GTA 3) - MSX FM Ryme Tyme Timecode - "T Minus" File:GTA III (GTA 3) - MSX FM nCode Timecode - "Spasm" File:GTA III (GTA 3) - MSX FM D. Kay Timecode - "Monolith" File:GTA III (GTA 3) - MSX FM Dom Ryme Tyme Timecode - "Iceberg" Full radio File:GTA III (GTA 3) - MSX FM Full radio GTA: Liberty City Stories Tracklist File:GTA Liberty City Stories - MSX 98 Omni Trio - "Renegade Snares" File:GTA Liberty City Stories - MSX 98 Renegade - "Terrorist" File:GTA Liberty City Stories - MSX 98 Foul Play - "Finest Illusion" (Legal Mix) File:GTA Liberty City Stories - MSX 98 Omni Trio - "Living For The Future" (FBD Project Remix) File:GTA Liberty City Stories - MSX 98 DJ Pulse - "Stay Calm" (Foul Play Remix) File:GTA Liberty City Stories - MSX 98 Hyper-On Experience - "Disturbance" (Tango Remix) File:GTA Liberty City Stories - MSX 98 Higher Sense - "Cold Fresh Air" File:GTA Liberty City Stories - MSX 98 Omni Trio - "Living For The Future" File:GTA Liberty City Stories - MSX 98 Omni Trio - "Thru The Vibe" (2 on 1 Remix) File:GTA Liberty City Stories - MSX 98 Deep Blue - "The Helicopter Tune" File:GTA Liberty City Stories - MSX 98 Dead Dred - "Dred Bass" Full radio File:GTA Liberty City Stories - MSX 98 Full radio Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA III Category:Radio Stations in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:MSX FM